bdlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelowna Kripplers
The Kelowna Kripplers (or simply the Kripplers) are the youngest team in the BDL. They were established during league expansion prior to Season 4. Unlike the other expansion team, the Fighting Pineapples, the Kripplers had not existed in any form prior to expansion. GM klozge started the team from scratch with the intention of being one of the most feared teams in the league. The Kripplers are using pictures of comic monsters in their signatures as part of their corporate identity. Their colors are black, blue and grey and they play in Divsion Blue. Team Founding The Kripplers first appeared during league expansion. In the expansion draft they selected the following four players: #barmishmar (2nd overall) #Rob_Avs33 (3rd overall) #Sethro109 (6th overall) #NayefJ (7th overall) They also added rookie free agents kid_line and Polishavsfan8 to complete their Season 4 roster. Rob_Avs33 was awarded with the Captaincy of the team while barmishmar was made the Alternate Captain. Both were veterans with very good individual stats. Nayefj went into Season 4 as his sophomore season. He was awarded with the Calder Trophy as the Rookie Of Season 3. Sethro109, kid_line and Polishavsfan8 started Season 4 as rookies. NayefJ and kid_line were very vocal players which was one of the reasons for GM klozge to draft and/or sign them. To be loud but skilled is the main agenda of the team. Season 4 Just when Season 4 had started the Kripplers added Drizzt1, another newcomer, to their lineup. They also made kid_line who got the first contract extension in the history of the team their new Assistant GM. The season saw them beating the Brampton Beeters impressively in the first game and climbing right onto 1st place in the league. However, they lost the next two games ("Expansion Clash 1" against the Fighting Pineapples and the first match vs the Mongooses) and slipped down to 5th place in the league, 2nd in their division. In a reaction to those struggles klozge decided to change the whole coaching staff. The new coaches started to work on Sunday, 10.31.2010 - one day before the 4th week of the Season. This move paid off instantly as the team managed to get the highest score in that very week (unfortunately just like the team they faced: perfect tie against the Pucktards) and to become the first Division Blue team to beat a team of Division Burgundy (The Internationals) in week 5 which let them move back to the top position of their division. Against the Internationals they also set the records for most goals scored in one week (98) for that season. The record was broken one week later by the Pineapples who beat the Kripplers in the 2nd Expansion Clash. One week and another loss (again against the Mongooses) later the new head coach was already replaced by a formerly unknown individuum called "The General". Current Roster GM = General Manager. C = Captain. A = Assistant Captain. Other Information *The Kripplers backstory is that they were a farm team for the Mongooses before being promoted to the BDL. *The Kripplers are based out of Kelowna, a small town in British Columbia, Canada. *The Kripplers also have an alternate logo which they're using in some of their signatures and (a part of it: the Punisher Skull) for their jersey. It includes the letters "KK" for Kelowna Kripplers and "S4" for Season 4 as the birth date of the team.